


Third Year Felonies

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 404: maturity not found, Gen, SASO2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Sawamura Daichi is not above petty revenge.





	Third Year Felonies

**Author's Note:**

> > _Prompt: Daichi in the gym with the basketball jersey._

"Daichi, I'm pretty sure this is against the school rules," Suga points out but doesn't make a move to stop Daichi, watching him with a barely concealed grin.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it is," Daichi says grimly, squatting by the pile of bags in a corner of the gym. "Asahi, you better be watching that door."  
  
Asahi wrings his hands, alternating between frantic glances at Daichi and the gym entrance. "Daichi, is this necessary?"  
  
"Yes." Daichi locates the bag he needs and unzips it carefully, rooting through its contents before he comes up with what he needs: a basketball jersey.  
  
But it isn't just any basketball jersey. It is the basketball jersey of that insufferable basketball captain who just _won't stop_ getting in Daichi's way during the lunchtime rush. Usually by the time they are done trading insults and elbows, the best picks are gone and Daichi has to settle with a flavour of bread he will eat but isn't particularly fond of. It just isn't the same.  
  
So desperate times call for desperate measures. If the basketball captain won't back off, Daichi is going to make him back off whether he likes it or not. After all, it is his precious jersey at stake here now.  
  
"I'm just gonna say this but you do know that this is only going to spark off a petty war between you and Basketball-kun, don't you?" Suga remarks. "One that goes beyond the lunchtime rush."  
  
"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make," Daichi says firmly. "Besides, we're third years and we'll be graduating soon. It'll be fine."  
  
"There's still some time to go before graduation, Daichi," Asahi puts in. "I mean, what if things get really bad between the both of you?"  
  
"Neither of you are really stellar examples of the mature and responsible captains people think you are, he means," Suga quips. "Outside of your respective clubs."  
  
"What are you even going to do with his jersey?" Asahi asks, looking like he rather not know.  
  
"Burn it," Daichi answers.  
  
" _What?_ " Asahi's voice cracks.  
  
"Kidding," Daichi says with a grin, folding the jersey neatly against a forearm. "I'm just going to keep it for insurance against him later during lunch. I'll give it back to him after that."  
  
"Give what back to who?" a voice comes from behind the three of them.  
  
Daichi looks at Asahi, who was supposed to be guarding their backs and not getting distracted by questioning Daichi's motives. Asahi looks back at Daichi, entirely frozen in place like a deer in the headlights.  
  
Suga slaps both of their backs and yells, far too cheerfully for someone caught borrowing—not stealing—a jersey that doesn't belong to the volleyball club, "Scatter!"  
  
Asahi yelps but his legs are moving, following Suga past the group of confused basketball players, driven by fear more than anything. Suga is already out of the gym and Daichi can just imagine the glee on his face, that natural-born troublemaker.  
  
Daichi stands. He turns and it is almost like they are in an action movie and it is a critical scene where everything is happening in slow motion for dramatic effect. His blood is singing in his veins, his heartbeat going wild in his chest as he locks eyes with his greatest lunchtime nemesis. The other captain sees the bundle of cloth in his arms, the player number folded over Daichi's arm, and Daichi waits for the spark of recognition to fill his eyes before he makes his move.  
  
Daichi feints right and darts to the left, dashing past the group of still-confused basketball players as the jersey in his arms slips and unfolds like a beautiful banner of victory in his wake. When he reaches the entrance of the gym, he can still see Asahi on a frantic run to the school building and Suga in the distance making a beeline for the fields.  
  
"Sawamura!" an enraged voice bellows from behind him.  
  
Daichi grins, laughter gathering in his chest, to be set free after he finds a safe place and locates his partners in crime. But for now, he keeps a firm grip on the borrowed—not stolen—basketball jersey as he makes a break for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
